narutogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagen Masamune
Kagen Masamune is the main character of Kumogakure Chronicles. History Kagen is a member of the Masamune clan from Kumogakure no Sato that have the Kekki Genkai of Metaru Ayatsuri (Metal Manipulation) and he became a skilled jonin till his clan was wiped out by shinobis that was sented by commands of the Sandaime Raikage. On his last mission, his own team mates tried to kill him in his sleep but he counterattacked and slaughtered both of his team mates with his hands then he learned about the vile commands of the Raikage from his dieing team mates. After learning the grim truth about his clan's destruction, he left his home village till he met Zetsu in the depths of the forest on the outskirts of Kumogakure no Sato that got Kagen to join the Akatsuki and he obtained the Shu ring that he wears on his right ring finger. After many encounters with Naruto and other forces, Kagen was defeated by Naruto but he managed to survive and left the Akatsuki. Years later, Kagen was found by Samui, Karui, Omoi, Jin-zo and Killer Bee who managed to get him to return to the village and become a active shinobi. Techniques *'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)': After throwing a single shuriken at a foe, Kagen will make a handsign to make the shuriken multiple into a barrage of shurikens. Raiton Ninjutsus *'Raiton: Shishi Hōkō (Lightning Release: Lion Roar)': This is Kagen's Unique Technique in Kumogakure Chronicles. After performing a series of handsigns, Kagen's body will become engulfed in lightning chakra until he launches it off at a group of foes, which will create a explosion of lightning chakra. *'Raiton: Rairyūkokyū (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Breath)': After making a handsign and inhaling some air, Kagen will exhale a stream of lightning chakra from his mouth at the foes in front of him. Doton Ninjutsus *'Doton: Hogosha Engai (Earth Release: Guardian Dome)': After making a handsign, Kagen will make a dome of earth and debris surrounding himself and his comrades to defend from incoming attacks. *'Doton: Nageyari Gosunkugi (Earth Release: Javelin Spike)': After making a handsign, Kagen will make a spear made out of earth and debris to shoot out of the ground at his foes. *'Doton: Doryū Heki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)': After doing some handsigns, Kagen will spit out mud from his mouth that will form into a huge wall that will protect him from incoming attacks. Kekkei Genkai Related Ninjutsu *'Sōken Shuriken no Jutsu (Creation Shuriken Technique)': After making a handsign, Kagen will transform into a metallic form where he will fire a barrage of shurikens at the surrounding foes from his own body, which are created from the metal stored in him. *'Metaru Yari (Metal Spear)': After thrusting his arm out in a metallic form, he will launch a spear made up of metal out of his arm at a nearby foe. Taijutsu *'Mubo Yari (Reckless Spear)': Kagen transforms himself into a metallic form and charges straight at a foe to tackle into them with great force, which has enough strength to break through a solid stone wall. Kenjutsu *'Kumo-Ryū Tetsugiri (Cloud-Style Iron Beheading)': This is Kagen's Ultimate Technique in Kumogakure Chronicles. Kagen creates a metal katana in his right hand and swipes it at his foes to launch a barrage of huge metal blades at them. Gallery KagenxSamui 1.jpg KagenxSamui 2.png Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Slasher Chaos Category:Naruto